King Akuma
King Akuma's Theme song: He is the pure king of evil and has does many evil things that he had in his life. He is the brother of Queen Amelia, and he will kill anything and will take over the penguin realm. He tried to steal the Power of Light, but was soon caught by some guards from a separate palace and fought him and soon, Akuma was defeated. He was send to the Prison of Evil and as soon as he was behind the bars in his cell, he freed himself with wings that appear when he flies and he has a form were he can transform into a dragon, and soon he has his own throne, and he is part Demon Penguin, part cryptid. His wife Is Inferno Akuma Army This is an army who he has the power of all known cryptids from the world, well, not all of them. It is said that he has 200 members or more members. Here's all the members. * King Akuma (Leader) * 50-Foot Dorkuguese Snake * Ahool * Ahuitzotl * Alien Big Cats * Altie * Am Fear Liath Mor * Andera Flying Snake * Antpenguins * the Baron Spider * Beast of Eastshield * Behemoth * Bessie, of Lake Kallioo * Black Demon Shark * Black Shuck * Blooop * Bunyip * Burrunjorsaurus * Caddy * Cerberus (son) * Champ, the Creature of Flystonia * Cherubhim * Chimera (daughter) * Chupacabra * CP-28 Sea Beast * Dobar-Chu * Ebu Gogo * Emelasaurus Ntoukasiri * El Cuero * Freezeland Giant * Gargoyles (x1) * Giant Mullet * Giant Octopus * Giant Squid * Giant Toad * Globster (x5) * Hodag * Horse-Head * Island Demon * Kappa * Kasaisaurus Rex * Kelpie * LeeLee Mermaid * Lizard-Cat * Murrayosaurus * Minotaur * Mapinguari * Nightcrawlers (x1) * Nuckelavee * Palm Island Giant Tadpole * Palm Island Swamp Monster * Piasa * Reptoids (x6) * Ross Island Devil * Shadow Beast * Slide-Rock Bolter * Spooklights * Storjo * The Scoodlepeep Goblins * The Wolf-Bear of Liguria * Thunderbird * Wendigo * Yobango Other Members He even had a section of the army to be penguins and puffles who are rude and have no avail to be nice. Note that are other members of the army, Who are Un-Cryptid. * King Akuma (Leader) * King of Sorrow (vice leader) * Darktan II (Lieutenant) * Xary (First Captain) * BOSS XeXeXe (Second Captain) * Sanity Penguin (Third Leader) * Mectrixctic (fourth leader) * Inferno, Queen of Hell and fire * Flying Dutchhopper * Cheese ninja * Xgopen * Manny Peng * Xambadee * XTUX Hun * Pengugo * Familiar * Lizlord * Willie Watt * Lord Carrion * WishFlyX * Mabel * Herbert P. Bear * Klutzy * Xorai * Jal * Sally "Slithers" * Administrator Kai * Atrocious * Bugzy * Major Sheep * LinX * Sas Interview For the very first time, The Director, Jet Pack Guy (real name "Guy" info:Operation Blackout 2012 Newspaper Secrets), Gary the Gadget Guy and Rookie, interviewed Akuma as they captured him with water. Yes, water, since that he only weakness. There is said that their is a supposed recording of the interview but they can recall the lines of the recording and so here was the lines said during the interviews. Akuma: (growls) The Director: So you are: Akuma: Akuma The Director: Right... Rookie: Where did you come from? Akuma: I came from (EPF REGION BLOCKED FOR REASONS), One-Hundred Fifty, Thousand years ago. Gary: Then why did you appear here? Akuma: I was born this way Jet Pack Guy: How Akuma: I was possessed Jet Pack Guy: How Akuma: I was cursed with the pleasures Rookie: Pleasures? Akuma: Yes. Pleasures. of the FLESH Gary: What place where you born? Akuma: A Throne in the high mountains The director: Who were your parents? Akuma: You know what? All: What? Akuma: IM OUT! (starts to destroy interview room) The Director: Well, That was a ruckus. End of recording (Recording stops) Involvement King Akuma was involved in many evil things such as borrowing armies from other evil leaders such as the X-Creatures from the King of Sorrow and Lizlord, And having old buddies such as Familiar in his army. And points he mind controls other individuals and uses petitions to make other evil individuals to be in his army Quotes * "ALL OF YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF KING, AKUMA!!!" * "Look at those fools, Just pure fools" * "The summers will end in a flash of FIRE!" * "I WILL KEEP EACH WAR IN MY MIND" * "Pawns, RUSH!" * "Now, Now my beautiful child, You shall see how fun it is to kill, hehehehehe" * "YOULL' SEE WHILE FLEEING!" The Theory Although I explained his existence, Today in modern day, Many penguins question if Akuma is satan himself or where he came from... It is said that he lives somewhere in the underworld. Trivia * At one point, Ford Car was revived by Queen Amelia but was brutally killed by King Akuma but was once again revived by Amelia. Category:Evil Penguins Category:Cryptids Category:Villains